


爱哭鬼

by tomomeow



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 07:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20149648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomomeow/pseuds/tomomeow
Summary: 明明有那么多可能在哪藏着的传家宝，灵梦偏偏就找到一把不自信的雨伞。授权翻译





	爱哭鬼

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Crybaby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183565) by [UnmovingGreatLibrary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnmovingGreatLibrary/pseuds/UnmovingGreatLibrary). 

灵梦手中的照片很旧。

胶面上交错着一对褶痕，深得从里面探出破烂的纸条。周边有曾经装在相框中留下矩形的印记。表面散布着几块褐色的污痕。

即便这样，也看得清其中的人像。

照片中的一小队人站在一块无法辨认的森林中，天气在下雨。一名身着阴阳师袍的男人，眉头严厉地锁着。一对持弓的男人。两名从打扮上来看是次级官员的男人。一旁还有一些人，衣物更为平庸。

以及最前方正中央的：一名比灵梦稍大的女孩，瘦巴巴地套在破旧的巫女服里，在雨中撑着一把伞。

照片的背面不知被谁工整地写着，“博丽大结界建成——嘉永 3”

灵梦是在神社储存室一个塞满了物品的储物架上找到的那张照片，躺在两只装满陈旧小物件的木箱底下。她为了寻找更多线索几乎把家里翻了个底朝天，甚至花了几天时间去神社之外搜寻。阿求并不能给她提供多少信息。紫只是瞄了一眼，晦涩地暗示说那个女孩是灵梦的太太太太祖母还是什么人。很多个太字。“你应该很清楚人类一代代更替得有多快吧；很容易混淆，不是吗？”继续追问，她也只给出了“博丽辉子”这个名字，不再多言。

为了琢磨出其中蕴藏的其他秘密，盯着那张照片看了几天，灵梦才发觉：先代手中的伞是紫色的。

虽然黑白照片中颜色并不明显，伞的紫色却显而易见。准确来说，是一种难看的茄子紫。这颜色丑到让人觉得是故意选的，也不知是谁会做出这种缺德的事。

而且那个颜色还莫名地似曾相识。这就是她现在站在人里边缘墓地里的原因。刚落山的太阳散发着余光，打出一道道长而浅的影子。半数墓志铭被风雨侵蚀到名字也辨认不出。从疯长的野草和攀上所有墓碑的藤蔓来看，此地已几乎完全淡出村民们的记忆。

看上去是极其适合寻找妖怪的地方，却令人头疼地找不到。“小伞！”她朝一行淹没在野草中的墓碑喊道。“你在吗？”回应她的只有几声执拗的蝉鸣。“……我只是有话要跟你说！”

听到有动静，灵梦连忙跑过一条过道，探头查看一座墓碑的背面。一只毛发稀疏的猫惊恐地瞪着她。她叹了口气继续向前。

找了十分钟后，余光里一只闪着红光的巨眼从墓碑的轮廓里冒出。“我～好～……”声音的主人明显极力压着嗓音，自以为很可怕地颤声道。“恨～呐啊啊啊啊啊～！”此时那只眼睛刚好上升到能够捕捉到一丝消逝的阳光的高度，照亮了本体的唐伞。伞忽然裂开，张开一条锯齿状的口，滚出一条软踏踏的舌头。

灵梦双手抱臂。“你真要跟我来这一套吗？”

这句话明显没按剧本来。伞的那束目光疑惑地淡下去片刻，接着凶恶地开始来回晃动。“我要吃了你——～”

“才不会啊。”

“呜。”唐伞歪了。“那、那！你、你怎么就敢那么肯定呢？！”

“小伞。”

墓碑背后犹豫片刻，传来一声认输的叹息。“……怎么？”

“给我出来，我有话要跟你说。”

唐伞这才垂下去，小伞从墓碑后面走出来，将它扛在肩上。“我觉得刚刚那个很恐怖嘛，”她嘀咕道。“我练习了好多天了。”

“嘛，那个——”脑海中闪过妖怪伞像只迷路的小狗一样哭哭啼啼地跟着她不放的回忆。她现在可没心情应付那种情况。“有一点点吓人吧。”

“响子说那是她见过最可怕的东西……”

可响子是笨蛋啊，灵梦刚想这么说，小伞的双眼便转向她。它们在黑暗中发着光——一边红，一边蓝。在灵梦看来，这比那个伞可怕多了，不过她是不会这样说出口的。更何况那双眼睛里还噙上了泪水。灵梦皱了皱眉。“啊、啊。是挺吓人的。”

“哦哦！”小伞看起来没有被完全说服，不过还是笑了。“那好呀！我会继续练习的！……啊，你刚才是在找我吗？”

“是的，”灵梦险些松了口气。在小伞吸引她注意力的程度上这算轻的。“我有东西要给你看。”她拿出照片，这才发觉天色已经黑得看不清了。新月加上阴天，不出几个小时，就会进入完全黑暗的夜间。人里的街上有灯笼，但她不打算将一只妖怪带到那里，也不想踏进命莲寺。也就是说……“……你能跟我回神社去吗？”  
——————————

“啊，真好！”小伞刚跨进门就这样说。

“什么？”

“我是说，这个建筑！”妖怪伞转过来面向灵梦，身体前倾，双手将收起的伞握在身后。“是新修建的，对不对？”

“是，嗯。几年前的地震之后我刚重建的。”

“看得出来。它的灵很年轻。它很想让你满意哦！”

灵梦狐疑地四下打量，几乎捕捉到某个阴暗的角落里还有一张脸望着这边。感谢神明，什么也没有。“嘛。那就好，大概？谢谢，神社。”话说得有些勉强，小伞却对此笑容满面，灵梦决定不能再拖延了。她将照片摊在桌上，在一旁坐下。

“啊嘞？这是什么？”

“我还想让你来告诉我呢。看看吧。”

“唔……”小伞弯腰打量着照片，然后僵住。“那、那个是我！”

“我就知道！我想让你——”

“那是我！！”小伞从桌上抄起照片，举在自己面前。

“小心点！那个很旧的！”灵梦警惕地看着，小伞却没有放下照片的意思。她的双手在颤抖。灵梦见状停下，让妖怪伞冷静几秒，说道，“你认识吗？那个女孩子。”

“那个……拿着我的？”

“嗯，就是那个。”

“唔。不认识……”

“什么都想不起来？”

小伞摇摇头。“抱歉。那是我成为妖怪之前。”

灵梦打量着小伞的脸，不过她看上去激动得没有说谎的能力。“嘛。试一试也无妨，大概。不管怎么样还是谢谢你。”她叹了口气伸手抽回照片，却发现它已经固定在小伞手中了。

“她、她是谁……？”

“拿着伞——那个，拿着你的那位？”

小伞眼睛睁得圆圆的，点了点头。灵梦迟疑了。“她的名字是博丽辉子，好像是这样。她应该是我的太太太太——……很多个太……祖母，这样的？所以我才希望——”

没等灵梦说完，小伞已向她投去泪水盈眶的视线。她开始大哭，抱住灵梦扑倒在地。

灵梦真是服气了，小伞虽然不会吓人，却很会哭。约十分钟后她才从小伞怀中钻出来坐起身，妖怪伞却仍然不屈不挠地抓着她。

局促不安地挣扎了一会儿，灵梦犹豫地开始抚摸小伞凌乱的头发。别人哭的时候，是应该这样做吗？她依稀记得母亲做过这样的事，不过那也是很久之前了。博丽的巫女若是哭泣，也要独自哭泣。不管怎么说，大概也起了些作用，小伞的抽泣也逐渐开始缓解。等她终于停下来吸吸鼻子，灵梦小心地将手收了回去。“……感觉好点了吗？”脸还埋在灵梦腹部，妖怪伞点点头。“你能从我身上下来吗？”

“抱、抱歉……”小伞撑地起身，头发意料之中地蓬乱竖起，脸还泛着红，眼睛也肿着。就连伞面上的那只也眼眶微微变红。然而，她却柔软地笑着，开口道，“我只是以为我永远也找不到你……”

“找——哈？找谁？”

要逃脱已经晚了，灵梦发现小伞咧嘴笑得灿烂。“我的主人！”  
——————————

“诶、你的主人？”

“你不是说照片里那个女孩子是你的祖先吗？”小伞满怀期望地问。

“嘛，是这样，但是……”

“也就是说我现在是你的伞了！”

“我觉得可能不是这样……”

“你有雨伞架吗？”小伞将目光转向灵梦那把靠在门边正常的真正的伞。

“……那个，等等。”

“我、我太激动了！我找你，啊啊，不知道找了多久了！”

“小伞！”

“希望这几天有雨！”小伞光芒四射地握住灵梦的双手，这才发现巫女的愁容。她自己的笑容也收敛稍许，却也没有立即松手。“唔，有什么不对的吗……”

“我让你来，只是为了看看这张照片。”小伞的表情瞬间枯萎了，然而灵梦怎么能就这样轻而易举地被噘着嘴的委屈妖怪动摇呢。“我只是想知道你有没有关于我先代的信息。”

“诶……好吧，但是，唔……”

“而且我不需要伞。”

“但、但是可能哪天会下雨，然、然后……！”

“更不需要附带了一只妖怪的伞。这里是退治妖怪的神社。不能让妖怪住进来。你听懂了吗？”妖怪伞忧郁地点点头。灵梦见状稍微放缓了表情。再这样严厉下去就跟欺负伤心的小狗没差了。“那就好。……对不起。”

“我理解的……”小伞悄声说。她念念不舍地最后看了一眼照片，小心地将它放在桌上。她颤巍巍地站起身，眼睛却始终盯着地面。“可、可是……我是你的伞。如果你，那个，哪一天需要我的话……”

“不会的。”

小伞前脚迈出门槛就已经哭出了声。不足一小时，便开始下雨，一直也没停。  
——————————

“你不觉得对她态度有点恶劣嘛？”

魔理沙漫不经心地望着门外，即使外面看似谁都不在，灵梦也知道她说的是谁。小伞。她嘴上说着能理解神社里不能有妖怪这件事，身体却还在附近徘徊。基本上每次出门，就能看见她闷闷不乐地挂在树枝上，或者躲在墙角轻轻抽泣。她潜伏在稍为隐蔽的地方，灵梦也不好指责她吓走了参拜客，尤其近几天大雨不断，却不能改变她很烦人的事实。

而且，也许，她还有一点点内疚。灵梦已经在屋内蛰伏了数日。不见唐伞妖怪每五分钟就要冲着她泫然欲泣，良心可舒坦多了。反正……“她总会厌倦的。不出一周，她就把这事抛在脑后了。妖怪都是那样。”

门外闯进来一股风惹得她一阵寒战，灵梦抿了一口茶来抵御寒气。冰冷的雨水也是待在家里的一个好理由……更不用提外面的那个谁。

“我都不懂这有啥大不了的咧。”魔理沙打了个哈欠，看样子对脱下身上大部分衣服来晾干这件事完全不知廉耻。“搞把妖怪伞感觉很有意思嘛。像宠物一样！”

“你这么想要她，就把她带回去啊，”灵梦盯着茶杯说。

“……唔。算啦。我那边不知道哪里还留着爱丽丝的伞呢。她估计要吃醋咧。”

“不管怎么样把她带走吧。”

“嘻。我考虑考虑。”魔理沙转身查看衣服晾干的进度，若有所思地朝门外的树皱眉。“不过，总感觉怪怪的，呐？我看别的付丧神都在过自己的日子咧。只有她心心念念着要对人类有帮助。”

“呼嗯。”

“其他地方没下雨，你知道的吧。”

灵梦张口想回话，却不知应说些什么。她朝门外瞟了一眼，还在下雨。“……什么意思？”

“那个雨啊。只在神社周围下着咧。从别的地方看起来挺诡异的。就是一片巨大的云，只在神社上空浮着。谁看了都觉得这地方妖怪成灾咧。”

“这雨已经下了几天了。”

“嘛。是咧。很奇怪，对吧？”魔理沙的视线又转向门外。“所以说，肯定是她嘛。我不知道她有没有意识到这是自己造成的。说不定她太伤心了，变成什么可怕的东西了，或者说纯粹是在发泄吧。你也知道她这样的小东西不能一直这么维持下去吧？再过个几天就，嘛……”

“……就？”

“嘭。”魔理沙用手指模拟出惨兮兮的爆炸的动作。“就像神明耗尽了信仰那样，呐？”

“自我退治的妖怪还挺省事的。”灵梦头也不抬地说，抓起茶壶给自己又倒上一杯。

魔理沙凝视着灵梦的表情，然后对着自己笑了笑。“该说不愧是博丽的巫女吗？嘛，既然这个雨看来短时间内不会停了，我在这等着也没什么意义咧。”她起身拎着衣服，手腕一抖。“我还有实验要做呢。”

“再见，魔理沙。出去的时候能把门关上吗？”

“好，好。”

魔理沙关上门的那一刻，灵梦便瘫倒在地板上。神社里除了屋顶持续不断的雨声，再没有别的声音。  
——————————

灵梦关自己禁闭已经是第四天了。

实在是太无聊了。一个住在神社确实让她学会了享受独处，可足不出户，这大半个星期里她能够做的事少的可怜。她已经耗尽了微薄的粮食储备。而且现在，屋顶开始漏雨了，在起居室中央连绵不绝地滴水。无精打采地盯着放在那里的盆子一滴一滴地接水，两个小时之后她受够了。

我到底是在做什么？她准备出门时这样问自己。她没有答案，却仍将钱袋掖进袖子，理了理脑后的蝴蝶结。赶紧把这事了解了吧。

灵梦打开门跨了出去。家里的伞靠在墙上，她没有去取。

雨依旧倾着。几天内神社周边的空地已被大片的水洼点缀得斑驳。头顶的天空显现着严密而死寂的灰色……然而此时她细看才发现，地平线的附近树木间确实藏着蓝色的天。那片云在神社上空划出一个近乎完美的圆。

真是一点都不诡异啊。

有那么一会儿，灵梦觉得她周围可能真的没有他人——脑海里闪过魔理沙说着“嘭”的记忆——却又注意到头顶悬着小伞的腿，从屋檐垂下来。努力作出漫不经心的模样，她走进雨中，仰头向上看。

不出所料，小伞看上去情况不妙。她坐在神社屋顶的边缘，唐伞低低地倾斜着，完全没有起到遮雨的作用。她的衣服已完全湿透。灵梦只能依稀地看见她浸水的头发之后，一双眼睛缓慢地向上将目光聚焦在她身上。纹丝不动地伏在那里，她像只断了线的木偶。

灵梦不自在地挪了挪步子，雨滴无停顿地打在沉默的两人身上。“那个，我说啊，”她说道。没有回应。“我现在要去人里……”还是没有。灵梦叹口气垂下眼睛。“如果你愿意的话，我需要一把伞。”

接下来的几秒内，小伞仍没有动作，灵梦开始担心她是否来得太迟。然而，唐伞妖怪缓慢地点了点头，动身从屋顶爬下。  
——————————

一路上很安静，也很尴尬。灵梦察觉到小伞不时犹犹豫豫地偷看自己，可每当她转眼去看她，唐伞妖怪就移开视线，像只挨了鞭子的丧犬一般躲闪着。灵梦几次不利索地想要开展话题，也只得到了被雨声掩盖的模糊回应。

穿进大片的树林时，头顶树叶上的雨声沉闷地咆哮着，淹没了一切对话的可能。等到她们从另一端穿出，乌云已经赶超在前。下山进入人里的整个行程中，灵梦都能看到人类慌忙进屋躲避急雨。临近村庄时小伞开始迟疑，发现灵梦没有停下脚步后又急急忙忙地追上去。

村民们急着躲雨是有好处的。这样就不会有多少在外面看见巫女沿着大道行走，身旁还跟着一只踌躇不安的妖怪伞的模样。她深知这对改善自己劣迹斑斑的名声毫无益处，然而……嘛。那也是以后才要考虑的事。

所幸花掉她微薄的资金也不需要去多少地方。唯一一站是一名农夫的摊位，用数周的赛钱换来数日的粮食，摊主还全程不自在地瞅着小伞。灵梦转身带她原路走出人里，趁机偷瞄一眼她的脸。走路之后她似乎稍微恢复了神智，举止间重新带有目的性，眼神也不再锁着地面。

这也算是有进展吧。走出村口时，灵梦开始盘算要不要再试着交谈。

小伞却先开口了。“对不起……”她沙哑地说着。“那个，我是说之前那天。我只是……这么久了……”

灵梦发现自己暂时无法直面她。她拎着包裹耸了耸肩。“没事的，不用在意了。”

忽然走入雨中，灵梦才发现小伞停住了脚步。她连忙反身钻进唐伞之下，恰好得以听见她低语，“你知道为什么她离弃我吗……？”

“那位——我的，那个，祖先？”小伞点点头。“……嘛，我也是前几天才知道她名字叫什么，所以那种事情我大概永远也不知道了……”

小伞又点点头，却不愿意挪动脚步。“我知道我不漂亮也不时尚……而且有些人还拿我的颜色开玩笑……”她将目光转向自己的伞，一双指尖划过伞柄。“可我啊。可我挡雨还是挡得不错的，呐？”

“……啊啊，是哦。”

“就是嘛。”小伞说道。她的嘴角牵起片刻，又垂下去。“我觉得我吓人也不在行。我只想好好做个有用的伞，可是……我笨手笨脚的，脑袋也不聪明，而且，唔，人类也不想跟妖怪待在一起……”

小伞眼里又有泪水开始打转。灵梦在心中叹了口气。再多一只妖怪在神社晃荡大概也不会有特别特别大的影响……她伸出手，握住伞把。木头的材质触感微凉，指尖传来滑腻感。毕竟这也是个妖怪啊。感到灵梦的手指蹭过自己的，小伞双眼惊讶地睁大，迅速别过头看前方的路。“真是的，我可不能整天站在这里啊。这么下去我可是会感冒的。作为我的伞，你不是应该尽力不让那种事情发生吗？”

“你的……？”小伞愣住了。等过了几秒灵梦也没有反悔的意思，她便灿烂地笑起来，扑上前去一只手抱住灵梦，一只手将伞举得更高。“是、是！交给我吧！我一滴水也不会让你沾上的！如、如果有的话，你就骂我，然后，唔、我就帮你打扫一周的神社……！”

“也没必要到那种程度吧……”

然而小伞并没有听见。十数条建议争先恐后地从她口中跌出来。“需、需要我来帮你拿包吗？我可以的！唔、唔，嗯，现在大概把你赶紧送回家更重要……我们走吧！”毫无预兆地，小伞便开始顺着那条路向前冲；吓了一跳的灵梦一手还握着伞，只得跌跌撞撞地被拖在身后，沾了一身被妖怪伞跺脚溅起的泥。

待到她们再次穿出森林，雨水已被晒干，乌云也散尽。不过幸好啊，小伞也是一把不错的阳伞。


End file.
